Frosty, the Madman
by TheOneMrsRobinson
Summary: Fanfiction about Jack Frost and his meeting a standard New York girl on his adventures. (Girl's POV) M rating for *ahem* smut chapters to come and occasional dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5 days until Thanksgiving. My first Thanksgiving alone. Kate was vacationing in California with her boyfriend in celebration on his 21st birthday, Tim was in Canada visiting pseudo-family, and my brother and sister were staying south. And so, with no close friends nearby in my tiny, New York apartment, I made plans to cook and read all through the Holidays before continuing schoolwork.

I looked in the mirror, at ran my fingers through the cropped, purple hair that was the object of fascination for kids and teens in the park. I decided that I could use some eyeliner before going anywhere, but where would I go? None of my friends were in town, and there was no way anyone would find me in a club or dive bar...  
Coffee shops! I could play violin at the coffee shop by the park! I applauded myself as I applied the bare minimum amount of makeup around my bright green eyes.

What should I even wear? Simple clothing crowded my closet, with only a few formal things. I decided on jeans, black boots, a grey sweater and red scarf.

"No gloves for violinists.." I muttered angrily to myself. New York in the winter was more like Alaska than anything. I grabbed my rosin, shoulder rest, and playing permit and stuffed them into my bag while walking out the door. As I walked into the elevator, I noticed that it was absolutely freezing. When I looked closer, there was actually frost on the buttons.  
"I really do hate winter sometimes, don't you, Miss?" A little boy in the elevator asked me.  
"It can be a pain. But it's worth it when you see how beautiful the sun looks on the snow, or when you see people bonding and having fun over ice skating or hot chocolate." I smiled at him, and he grinned brightly back.

"And snowball fights! Me and my friends are going down to the park to have a HUGE snowball fight! You'd like to join, Miss?" His mouth stretched into a huge smile and I laughed as we reached the lobby.

"I just might! I bet you've got mighty arms to throw with!"

"Thanks miss! I'll be gentle!" He waved and ran off the sidewalk, on the way to the park.

I smiled as I walked to the locally owned coffee shop, not at the thought of being pelted with snowballs, but more at the thought of the happy kids, grinning and running around and laughing harmlessly at each other.

The smell of the warm coffee shop welcomed me as I walked in, only to see my favourite Barista, Jason. "How's it hanging, Jason?"

"Pretty well. And business is great today, too!" He grinned at his own innuendo as i rolled my eyes. "Do you have any Thanksgiving plans?" He asked hopefully.

"Cook. Eat. Read. Violin. Pretty much the same daily routine but with even more food."

He smiled at me, "I may just have to get in on that, hun."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll have a hot chai latte, extra foam please."

"Coming right up, sugar." He winked at me and got to work as I opened my violin case on a table. He came over as I adjusted my shoulder rest and tried to continue the chat. "I wish I could play drums like you do violin. But violinists have the best hands anyway." He winked at me again as I slowly got kindof fed up with the innuendos.

"Is it 'get laid wednesday' or am I missing something here?"

He laughed and walked back to the counter to take another woman's order. Ugh. Jason was a cool guy but did he really have to do that every time I saw him? Whatever. I focused myself on remembering excerpts from Mendelssohn's Concerto in E. Playing violin right in the cold, right outside of a warm coffee shop, was irritating and fun at the same time. But after an hour or so, it was more like hard labour (even with delicious chai breaks) so I decided to pack up.  
As I picked up my case and my bag, I took note of the boys still tossing snowballs at each other, some sitting behind miniature fort walls, hiding behind trees, and using benches as shields. "What the hell," I thought, "I haven't had a good snowball fight this year, may as well help them out." I set my stuff on one of the closer benches and dug my hands into the snow. It was still soft, thankfully, and not solid ice yet, so my fingers wouldn't ache so quickly. I packed the cold fluff into a ball and tossed it at the back of the little boy I saw in the elevator. He turned around and grinned at me, and I couldn't help but laugh at his semi-drenched hat and gloves. He ran to me and grabbed my sleeve to tug me to the rest of the kids. Several girls and boys cheered that it wouldn't be fair if I were on either team because I was a "grown up" (pfft 19 is not that old, you kids can just be quiet). But I decided to let them have fun with me. "I'll be on a team all my own!"

One girl stared at me, and they all giggled and agreed that it would then be fair. Oh god what did I just do.  
The kids ran in all directions, back behind trees and snowy walls and rocks and into large bushes to gather snow. I ran behind a large oak and gathered snowballs almost the size of my head into a pile. "14...15!" Fifteen giant snowballs would be enough to impress them, right? I picked up one to find it surprisingly light and climbed several feet into the bare tree, where I could see the small square of the park. It seemed most of them had teamed against me. This was going to be so much-

"Holy shit!" I gasped as I realized someone was in the tree with me. How the hell did I not noticed that? But he looked as surprised as I must have.

"You.. you can see me?" He inquired cautiously, eyebrows furrowed. Jeez, his whole head of hair and his eyebrows were stark white.

"Um, yes? Is there a reason that I shouldn't?" I asked.

"Well I guess not, it just isn't very common." He shrugged.

The more I looked at him, the more peculiar he was. His skin was almost white, paler than my own, and he had bright blue eyes. Eyes that had a... strange quality. I couldn't quite place what it was. But they were eyes that looked strange on an 18-19 year old guy.

"She's in the tree!" One of the kids shouted. 15 or so kids ran to the underside of the oak and started to toss snowballs into it. I dropped my cannon-snow-ball and it hit two kids's shoulders. Several of them laughed and cheered, and they decided to use my giant snowballs for their own fight.

"Aww are you leaving, Miss?" The little boy asked of me.

"I'm afraid so, kiddo. Grownups get pretty tired, we can't keep up with your antics." I smiled at him as his mouth puckered downwards. I handed him a 20 from my wallet and told him to buy him and his friends snacks from the coffee shop when they had finished.

"I will! Thank you, miss!"

I shook my head as I gathered my things and headed toward my building, several blocks over. After only a moment, I heard Jason's piercing deep voice behind me. I turned around to him smiling and holding a large muffin. The white-haired guy was minding his own business (Holding a staff?) almost the entire block behind. I turned the corner as Jason babbled to me.

"Gosh these muffins are so good, don't you think, Eira? Almost as good as you! After all, I could just..." I gasped as he pinned me against a wall and covered my mouth. "eat you up."

"What the hell. Nope, not today, asshole." was the only thing to go through my mind as i snuck my knife out from my pocket.

Turns out, I didn't even need it.

A snowball pelted him it the face, and he fell backwards with ease. I looked down and his sneakers had frost covering them. "Eira you don't have time to think about that shit, run." I bolted down two blocks before stopping to catch my breath at a bench.

"You alright?" a familiar voice inquired.

I looked up. Great, white-haired guy. How did he even-  
Oh.

"Fine. It's about time I knew your name if you're going to stalk me though." I panted.

And he laughed. "Jack. Jack Frost."

I laughed. "I won't even ask. But I will ask why the hell you're carrying a staff and why you aren't wearing shoes when it's this fucking cold."

He grinned mischievously at me. "Oh, you'd never believe me."

I gave him a 'you're-going-to-do-this-really' expression, and said seriously:

"Try me."


	2. Chapter 2

I poured two mugs of hot chocolate and glanced at this strange guy sitting cross-legged on my window-seat. I squeezed into the space and handed him the mug.

"You do realize that that entire story makes you sound fucking insane, right?"

He grinned as he sipped the cocoa. "Yes, but the important thing is that you know I'm telling the truth."

I sighed. For some reason, I did feel like he was telling the truth. At least now I had company that wouldn't try to rape me.

He broke the silence. "Well, you know my story, and why I want to lay low and relax for a

while. What's your story, Eira?"

"Hmm." I mused as I sipped the sweet, warm chocolate. "I'm not as interesting as you. There really isn't much to tell. I was raised my my older brother and sister, I go to New York University during the spring and summer studying music and music theory, but I lay low and work/relax in the fall and winter. Other than that, I just cook and read."

"That's pretty interesting to me." He smiled, "Where do you work?"

"I instruct rhythmic gymnastics downtown during the fall, to help with competition preparation."

"That sounds pretty fun."

"It is, for the most part. What the hell do you do for fun, anyway?"

"I throw snowballs at people and watch them wonder where the hell they came from." He said it so seriously, with such a straight face, that my only response was laughter.

"So do you do anything else? Just for fun, or whatever reason?" he inquired.

"Eh. Jack of all trades, master of none. I sing at parties occasionally, usually when someone doesn't feel like booking big entertainment. I like sketching. Painting too, but I'm well shit at it." I giggled.

He chuckled with me as I took off my sweater and scarf. "What's all that on your arms?"

"Oh, tattoos. They're over most of my legs, back and sides too. They inject ink into you tiny bits at a time to create images into your skin. Some people think it's just cool, but mine actually mean something."

He nodded as he observed my arms, and he cautiously traced the music notes circling my bicep. "Do they hurt?"

"Eh, it's different for everyone. They hurt when you get them and for a few days afterwards while the broken skin heals, but everyone has a different tolerance for pain."

His hands were freezing as he twisted my arm this way and that to observe the tattoos. my bicep was the first several measures of Mendelssohn's Concerto in E minor. The last staff measure turned into a single line, wrapping around my elbow and going into a prism, for Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon album. The rainbow faded into the skin of my outer wrist and back of my hand. On my inner forearm was the quadratic equation, dedicated to my friend Tim.

"Could I see the other ones?" He asked while still observing the rainbow. "These are fascinating."

"Heh, thanks. And sure, let me go change into something less stuffy so you can see the rest of them." I smiled and set my empty cup on the table and jogged to my bedroom. Jeez, I'm a messy person. Doctor Who, Disney and various artworks from myself and friends coated the walls, along with rock posters and puns painted on the wall. I found a clean beatles croptop and a pair of plain grey sweatshorts that would have to do. Certainly felt better than a zillion layers of every material known to man.

"And now for the artwork!" I exclaimed. I turned my back to him and lifted my shirt to reveal my prized tattoo; my entire back done as a double bass, the strings starting at my hairline and ending at my lower back, the bridge just below my waistline. I jumped slightly when i felt his fingertips tracing the strings; I hadn't expected that. After that, I pulled the shorts up to my hip to expose my entire right leg; dedicated to my favourite Disney films. Starting at my ankle to about halfway up my calf was the sea, with ariel swimming around. Pocahontas on the cliff extended from the sea. A tree growing from the cliff turned into earth and ground about ¼ of the way up my thigh, and there were the aristocats and Lady & the Tramp playing around, with Cinderella dressed casually with Belle.

I idly wondered how it would look if someone walked in on a strange guy caressing the tattoos on my thigh. "Hah," I thought to myself, "only slightly sexual."

"What's written on your ribs?" He said, lifting the edge of my shirt.

That time, I really jumped. I'm not self conscious, but jeez, does he have any boundaries?

At least he looked genuinely confused.. "Uhh, not an appropriate area to lift a woman's clothing. In fact, if you're going to crash here, just don't lift women's clothing without permission.

He blinked. "Well I've never had to lift clothing other than my own, so I just assumed it was okay. Sorry, I suppose."

I laughed at the innocence. "It's fine." I lifted the shirt to my ribs. "When all you've got to keep is strong, and even when your hope is gone, move along. It's a summary from a song that keeps me going when I'm sad." I smiled just reading it aloud.

He looked up at me and smiled before getting to his feet. "I like it. Actually, I like all of your tattoos. They flatter you and reflect your personality nicely."

I stammered at the smoothness of the complement. "Uh, thanks. Do you, uh, wanna go get something to eat?" I glanced out the window. It was about 10 o'clock, there would be a few of the more high-end restaurants open.

"Sounds delightful." He grinned. Christ, it was contagious.

"Ugh, I have to layer myself again." For the first time, i noticed what he was wearing. A blue and white sweatshirts, and cropped pants, tied mid-calf. "I have some formals of my brother's that would fit you, although they'll be a bit loose."

"Oh. Thank you. I guess this ensemble isn't normal for the area?"

"Not at all." I smiled as I handed him Navy pants, a white button down, black shoes and socks, and a belt. "I'm just going to assume you don't want a jacket?"

He laughed. "Your assumption is right. I love the cold."

I shook my head as I closed my door to change. Walking barefoot in New York... in November. Crazy. I slipped into a strapless, knee length black dress. It was made of that soft, clingy stuff that moves with your waist and doesn't stick to your legs. I found a black faux-fur coat and purple heels that semi-matched my hair, a rewrapped my scarf around my neck. My makeup would just have to suffer. I open the door as Jack was clearly in mental anguish at the confusion of buttons.

I couldn't stop laughing as I helped him button a shirt properly and told him how to tuck it in. The entire situation must have sounded comical.

We walked out of the lobby and past the little coffee shop, onto one of my favourite streets. It was several blocks of restaurants and the entire street would play songs on the radio. I would hang out here so often and perform that most of the owners and managers knew me.

"Eira! Eira!"

I looked this way and that for the voice, only to see a stout young lady barrelling towards me.

"Christ Rosette, you'll give me an aneurysm like that. What's up?"

"My entertainment cancelled! All of my patrons will be bored within the hour if I don't find someone to perform!"

"Well my violin is at my apartment..." I said sadly.

"Sing! I have plenty of songs on disc without the lead singers voice in the back room." She grabbed my wrist and lead me down to her restaurant, a dark but modern room with dim, romantic lighting but sleek and modern seating and artwork. She usually had classic rock-esque performers or classical music on sunday evenings. Tonight's crowd looked to be mostly around my own age, but it's impossible to tell what kind of music someone will like. So, I tapped the nearest patron on the shoulder and asked what she would like to hear.

"Hmm.." she mused to herself. "Something by Panic at the Disco. I love them!"

"Panic at the Disco... Alright, thanks miss!" I dashed to the back to find the one Panic song that I knew. I glanced over to the door to see what looked like Rosette chastising Jack. Whatever he had done this time was probably hilarious. "Found it!" I raised my hand in triumph with the disc and handed it to Rosette.

"Oh goody! I'll slip this in when you get on stage, dear." She bustled away with the likeness of someone who knew what they wanted but didn't know how to reach it.

I giggled. "What was Rosette fussing about?"

"Something about how I should treat you well. I haven't been rude at all, have I?" He asked worriedly.

My face turned bright red as I realized that he didn't know what Rosette had meant, but I did. "You've been perfectly wonderful." His smile brightened my mood even more. "Rosette worries about me, is all. Ugh, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said as I forced myself to walk to three steps onto the stage large enough only for a few instruments and a singer and waited for the first few chords of "Mona Lisa".

**JACK POV:**

How warm could it get in here? It was incredibly stuffy as I loosened a scarf that Eira had forced on me, and rolled up the sleeves on a heavy shirt. However, I still smiled as I listened to Eira sing a song entirely unfamiliar to myself. Her voice had a heavy quality unlike any I had heard before. Her voice wasn't masculine by any means, but it wasn't high above everyone's head with femininity. It was like the difference between whipped cream and cream cheese. The airy sweetness of most women versus the dense, sweet genuity of Eira.

Loud bouts of clapping brought me from my thoughts as I observed Eira step from the stage and wave slightly. By the time it had registered that I should be clapping, she was already in front of me again. I smiled brightly down at her. Even in the weird shoes she wore, she was several inches shorter than I.

She grinned back at me as the stout woman bustled back over to us. "Two meals on the house tonight, Eira! You gave me just enough time to find a replacement for the entire evening, but you certainly saved me from losing customers and tip money!" The woman hugged Eira fiercely.

Eira laughed. It was a nice sound. "It's no problem, Rosette. Really. And you can call me any time, you know my anywhere-anytime schedule. But if you don't mind, I'm starving."

Rosette patted Eira's cheek. "Alright, dear. There's a booth in the corner back there, I'll send Casey to take your order. Remember, on the house! And yes, for you too, pretty-boy." She pointed at me with furrowed brows before walking away. What?


End file.
